Gaseumi Eotteoke Dwaennabwa
by Lucifionne
Summary: SongFic pertama saya. maaf kalo gaje, jelek ato apalah. tapi saya harap kalian berkenan utk membaca dan meriview-nya. Dont like? dont read n Flame. SasuSaku.


**Hai semua, berjumpa lagi dengan saya…^_^ **

**Kali ini saya ingin mempublish 1****st**** SongFic saya, maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan. Dan saya berharap kalian berkenan untuk membaca dan meriviu fic gaje ini.**

**Oh ya saran saya, sambil baca fic ini, kalian bisa sambil mendengarkan lagu ini lho, pasti kalian bisa lebih merasakan -?- dalamnya kisah ini. Tapi kalo gak juga gak apa-apa. **

**Warning : don't like? Don't read and Flame…**

**Ok . happy reading~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song tittle: gaseumi eotteoke dwaennabwa (Ost BBF)**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**February, 28th 2010.  
**

**Sakura's PoV  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**gajimallaedo meomchwoseoraedo  
neoreul hyanghaeganeun nae mamingeol**_

_meski aku tak ingin berlanjut_

_meski aku ingin menghentikannya_

Haruno Sakura, itulah namaku. Seorang wanita yang tetap setia mencintai satu orang, satu orang yang tak pernah membalas cintaku.

_**darchido annni juljido annni  
waeiri nae sarangeun**_

_Hatiku tetap akan tertuju padamu_

_Tak akan berkurang Dan tak akan terhapus_

_Mengapa cintaku seperti ini?_

Meski hanya perih yang kurasakan jika mengingatmu, meskipun hanya sakit yang kurasakan jika mengenangmu. Rasa cintaku tak akan berkurang dan tak akan pernah hilang dalam hatiku.

_**chueok hanahana sego tto seneura  
mameun hansido swijilmotae**_

_Satu persatu, ku hitung kenangan kita_

_Hatiku tak bisa berhenti, meskipun hanya sekejap_

Selalu dan selalu, kuingat dirimu. Dirimu yang pernah ada disini. Meskipun hanya tinggal kenangan, semua itu terukir rapi dijiwaku. Meskipun mengenangmu begitu menyakitkan…. Tapi aku selalu melakukannya.

_**ganugido himdeun jimman doeltende  
wae nan beorijido motaneunji**_

_yang hanya akan menjadi beban _

_mengapa aku tak dapat membuangnya?_

Aku tahu, semua itu tak berguna. Hanya menambah sakit dilukaku ini, tapi… kau harus tahu, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa cintaku itu.

_**jeongmal gaseumi eotteoke dwaennabwa  
nunmeon sarange baboga dwaennabwa**_

_Sesungguhnya, telah terjadi sesuatu pada hatiku_

_Bagaimanapun, aku menjadi bodoh dibutakan cinta ini_

Aku tahu ini gila, ini suatu kebodohan. Cinta telah membutakan mataku, cinta telah menghilangkan akal sehatku.

_**ojik hangotman maeil hangotman  
neoran seulpeun bicheul baraboda**_

_Hanya Satu, selamanya hanya Satu_

_Melihat cahaya yang redup, yaitu dirimu_

Tapi yang kumau Cuma satu. Yaitu dirimu. Hanya dirimu

_**nunmulsaemmajeodo gojangi nannabwa  
jakku nunmuri meotjil anha**_

_meskipun akan merusak mataku_

_air mata ini tak mau berhenti_

Meski mataku telah lelah menangis, aku tak akan berhenti melakukannya. Aku tahu itu hal konyol, aku menyadarinya. Aku terlalu lemah untuk tidak menangis, kau tahu… aku lemah tanpamu….

_**geujeo hanmadiman saranghae hanmadiman  
naege malhaejumyeon andoeni?**_

_Aku mencintaimu, hanya dirimu_

_Tak bisakah kau mengatakannya padaku?_

Aku mencintaimu, selamanya hanya dirimu. Tak akan terganti oleh siapapun.. dan ku berharap, kau juga mencintaiku.

_**soneul ppeodeobwado amuri bulleodo  
neoneun naegeseo meolgiman hae**_

_Meski kuulurkan tanganku, meski aku berteriak_

_Kau tetap selalu jauh dariku_

Meskiku mencoba melupakannmu, tapi tetap tak bisa…

_**apeun sangcheoman doel sarangiltende  
wae nan jiujido motaneunji**_

_hanya akan menjadi cinta yang menyakitkan_

_mengapa aku tak bisa menghapusnya?_

Meski ku tahu, semua ini hanya akan membuatku lebih sakit. Tapi aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Tak bisa dan selamnya tak akan bisa

_**jeongmal gaseumi eotteoke dwaennabwa  
nunmeon sarange baboga dwaennabwa**_

_Sesungguhnya, telah terjadi sesuatu pada hatiku_

_Bagaimanapun, aku menjadi bodoh dibutakan cinta ini_

Menangis, berharap dan berdo'a. kau akan datang. Berada dihadapanku. Mengatakan semuanya, mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Kau tahu, harapan itu mungkin akan membuatku gila. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa menghentikannya.

_**ojik hangotman maeil hangotman  
neoran seulpeun bicheul baraboda**_

_Hanya Satu, selamanya hanya Satu_

_Melihat cahaya yang redup, yaitu dirimu_

Hanya dirimu. Dirimu dihatiku. Meski membuatku menderita. Tak akan berhenti mencintaimu.

_**nunmulsaemmajeodo gojangi nannabwa  
jakku nunmuri meotjil anha**_

_meskipun akan merusak mataku_

_air mata ini tak mau berhenti_

Terus berharap dan berharap, semua akan terjadi. Aku percaya itu. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak? Semua orang pasti lelah jika harus menunggu selama ini...

_**geujeo hanmadiman saranghae hanmadiman  
naege malhaejumyeon andoeni?**_

_Hanya satu kata, bahwa kau mencintaiku_

_Tak bisakah kau mengatakannya padaku?_

Tapi tidak dengan diriku. Aku akan bersabar. Meski sampai kumati.

_**niga useumyeon nado haengbokhadan  
geojitmallo nal wirohae bojiman**_

_mencoba menenangkan diri, dengan kebohongan _

_bahwa aku bahagia jika kau bahagia_

berpura-pura tegar didepan semua orang. Berbohong bahwa aku telah melupakannmu. Menyembunyikan hatiku yang rapuh ini, dengan senyuman palsu yang menyakitkan. Sungguh menyakitkan.

_**niga hyanghaeseon got naega aniraseo  
oeroun nunmuri heulleo**_

_Karena kutahu, tujuanmu bukan diriku_

_Dan Air mataku, akan terus mengalir_

Berharap semua orang tak tahu yang sebenarnya. Rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang kurasa. Kehampaan yang kurasa karena kepergianmu, biarlah kupendam sendiri.

_**jeongmal simjangi eotteoke dwaennabwa  
himdeun sarange michyeobeoryeonnabwa**_

_Sesungguhnya telah terjadi sesuatu pada diriku._

_Bagaimanapun aku jadi gila karena cinta buta ini._

Selamanya dan selamanya, akan menunggumu. Meski tak mungkin…. Aku tetap akan menunggu. Karena ku yakin, kau juga mencintaiku, karena kuyakin kau juga menderita sama sepertiku.

_**gatjido motae itjido motae  
neoreul haruharu gidarida**_

_tak bisa memilikimu, tak bisa melupakannu_

_hanya menunggu hari demi hari_

Karena hatiku tak bisa melupakanmu. Tak akan pernah bisa.

_**neomuna geuriwo tari nangeongeobwa  
neoreul neomuna saranghaeseo**_

_Meski hanya sakit yang kudapat_

_Karena terlalu mencintaimu_

Meskipun menyakitkan… sekali lagi aku tak akan berhenti mencintaimu…

_**geujeo hangajiman ni maeum hangajiman  
naege nanwojumyeon andoeni?**_

_Hanya satu hal, yaitu hatimu_

_Tak bisakah kau membaginya untukku?_

Hanya satu, yaitu hatimu. Tak bisakah kau membaginya untukku. Walau hanya sedikit… sedikit saja…

_**nareul saranghamyeon andoeni?**_

_Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku?_

Tak bisakah kau berusaha mencintaiku?

**--------The End-------**

**Huaaahhh… gak tahu kenapa saya pengen buat song fic ini. **

**Tiba-tiba aja pas dengar lagu ini, saya jadi teringat Sakura….**

**Maap deh kalo jelek…. **

**Soalnya ini 1****st**** song fic saya. Oh ya, jujur tadi ada beberapa kata yang gag sesuai dengan arti, ya saya perbagus dikit laahh... hehehe  
**

**Oh ya, maap kalo disini kayaknya Sakura lemah banget, padahal kan sama sekali gak! Sakura itu kuat! **

**Ok, akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca dan**

**Review ****Please…**


End file.
